The present invention relates to the field of holders or containers for storing, warming and serving food.
Flat food items such as tortillas, flatbreads such as nan and pita are ubiquitous in their respective food cultures and the equipment for serving, storing and warming them has remained unchanged for thousands of years. Known container include a bottom resting on a support surface. When such containers are stored in a refrigerator, the direct contact of the container bottom with the surface may results in condensation inside the container and harm to food inside the container. An improved container is needed to reduce or eliminate such condensation.